Computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, often include resources for conducting communications over a plurality of radio access technologies (“RATs”) and/or radio access networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks. Such computing devices may include radio-frequency (RF) communication circuits or “RF resources” for providing access to separate networks via a plurality of RATs, each RAT associated with a network subscription and/or subscriber identity module (SIM). For example, a first subscription (e.g., a GSM cellular network subscription) may use a transceiver of the computing device to transmit to a GSM base station, and may use the transceiver to transmit to an LTE base station via a second subscription (e.g., a LTE SIM). Computing devices supporting a plurality of subscriptions are often referred to as multi-SIM computing devices. Certain multi-SIM computing devices, referred to as Multi-Subscription, Multi-Active (MSMA) devices, may be configured with a plurality of individual radio resources enabling concurrent data transmissions on more than one subscription. For example, a Dual-Subscription, Dual-Active (DSDA) device may support two simultaneous data calls on two different subscriptions.
Computing devices may also be configured to act as software access points (or “softAPs”) to provide Internet access to other devices. In particular, a computing device configured to act as a softAP or mobile router may be capable of providing a connection to various cellular/mobile networks and/or the Internet to various client devices via a local area network (LAN) established by the computing device. In other words, computing devices may provide a wide area network (WAN) backhaul for client devices. For example, a softAP computing device may route data traffic in between a connected smartphone client device and an LTE mobile network. A softAP computing device may configure the LAN with a plurality of LAN connections for the client devices to connect to, such as a plurality of service set identifiers (SSIDs). For example, some client devices may connect to a first or a second SSID (e.g., a primary SSID, a guest SSID, etc.) in order to utilize the connectivity of the softAP computing device.
Regardless of softAP and multiple subscription functionalities of a computing device, conventional softAP computing devices may only provide client devices Internet access for data calls on a single, default data subscription. In other words, despite the potential for using numerous active WAN connections, conventional softAP devices may, by default, cause bandwidth of a single default subscription to be shared between multiple client device groups (or SSIDs). For example, when two SSIDs are used to provide Internet access to client devices over a single subscription (e.g., an LTE Category 4 (CAT4) subscription) that provides 50 Mbps of bandwidth, each SSID (or group of client devices) may only each utilize 25 Mbps of bandwidth. Thus, all client devices of the softAP computing device's connectivity (e.g., primary or guest) are provided Internet access on the same, default data subscription with a limited bandwidth. Such a default data subscription may be set by providers, or alternatively, an implementation of the computing device may define the data subscription. This may be a problem for efficiently using the more than one data subscription of the softAP computing device amongst various users. For example, users might want to choose a subscription that can provide better data rates and/or reduced cost. As another example, the softAP computing device may use the maximum bandwidth of the default data subscription without using the available bandwidth of the non-default subscription.